


It Must Have Been Love

by HelenaZombie



Series: Billy Hargrove [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, billy Hargrove - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut, Violence, part one, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie
Summary: This is a prequel to my main story in the works. Where our main Character Helena Hopper goes to California to spend the summer with her mom. Along the way she meets a certain curly haired bad boy. A summer love story filled with laughs, love and angst
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character, Billy Hargrove/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Hagan/Original Female Character
Series: Billy Hargrove [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927576
Kudos: 20





	1. Anthem of Our Dying Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited. I apologize for any errors and cringe worthy moments lol

🎼 The stars will cry, The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Screaming my heart out to these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That’s exactly.. exactly what I need. 🎼

The summer of 1984 was complicated. Helenas mother Diane got remarried and was having a baby with her new husband. Jim, her dad thought it was a good idea to spend the summer with her mom before she had the new baby. The only positive that came out of the new situation was the fact she was getting to stay in Sunny California. A small beach town north of San Diego. Oceanside California was a completely different world than small town Hawkins, Indiana where she was born and raised. Living with both her parents and her little sister Sarah... Sarah was a touchy subject tho. It was best not to dwell on it. You see her parents used to be madly in love. High school sweethearts class of 1960. Her parents got married right before her dad was shipped off to Vietnam. In 1967 her parents had her and in 1971 they had Sarah. Sarah was a carbon copy of their mother, she was blonde with the prettiest green eyes, whereas Helena was a brunette like her dad. She had blue eyes and seemed to be permanently pale.

After Sarah was Born the family moved from Hawkins to a small town in New York to be closer to her grandma Willis on her mother’s side. They were happy. The picture perfect family. That is until Sarah got sick.. 1978 Sarah was diagnosed with cancer and six months later she was gone. Helena was eleven at the time. She got to see how quickly her sister declined, and how fast her parents marriage dissipated. Early 1979 they were divorced and Helena and her father moved back to Hawkins, while her mom stayed behind in NewYork. That is until her mom started dating Lee and they made the move to Oceanside.

Helena admittedly missed her friends back home, she missed her sometimes boyfriend Tommy, she missed her dad.. and she even missed the crazy group of children she found herself wrapped up with. Helena sat herself on the sandy beach across the street from her moms house. How her mom could suddenly afford something like this was beyond her. Thunder boomed in the distance and crowds on the beach suddenly started to disperse. Not Helena, no she loved the rain. Loved the smell of the impending storm, and most of all loved not being stuck in the house with her mom and Lee talking about how excited they were for the new baby.. yeah maybe she was being petty about the whole thing but could you really blame her? Her mom moved on like Sarah never existed, and she treated her more like a distant cousin than her own daughter. 

A flash of lightning lights up the sky and suddenly it’s raining. The beach is mostly vacant at this point, except for the few people at the edge of the pier huddled together at the little restaurant at the end. A few more seconds and the familiar boom of the thunder. Helena would be smart to go back across the road and get out of the storm. She even goes as far to stand up, until a boy catches her eye. She can’t really make out much of his features from the small distance, just his Curley wet hair. He’s standing with his back to her looking out over the water. His posture looks relaxed, unlike most of the people who moments before looked irritated or stressed about the storm. The man held a surfboard under his arm with the rain pelting down in his back. How had she not noticed him before? He doesn’t go into the ocean he just stares at it, like he’s deeply considering it. Another flash of light and a big boom of thunder. That one was close. It was like he felt eyes on him because mystery man suddenly turned around to look back.


	2. We fell in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Helena meet 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

🎼 Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
🎼

The smell of the ocean was something she never thought she’d get used to. The following day Helena was walking along the boardwalk listening to Foreigner on her Walkman just people watching. Suddenly someone is thrusting a Flyer into her hands. She nods her head in thanks before looking down to see what it was. A carnival on the pier, sounded like fun she thinks folding up the paper and shoving it into her jean pocket. She hasn’t been to a carnival in years. Her father never had the time to take her. Once they moved back to Hawkins he took over as chief of police and rarely was home, he drank to much and buried himself in his work to deal with his grief. Where as her mother moved on too Lee and completely surpassed her grief. 

Speaking of her mother, she was probably waiting for her back at the house. They were supposed to be having dinner with some of Lees friends from work. Helena sighed and fiddled with the cord of her headphones as she made her way back up the boardwalk and towards her mother’s house. Lee was standing outside with a scowl on his face waiting as made her way into their yard. “Your running late.” He huffs out, running his hand through his thick black hair. Helena starts to speak but he cuts her off. “It doesn’t matter, just go get dressed and help your mother in the kitchen. Neil and Susan will be here within the hour.” Lee huffs before turning and walking into the house. She quickly made her way into the nice beach house and up to her temporary bedroom. It looked like a resort bedroom to be honest. Little sailboat stickers lined the walls along with the ocean bedding and throw pillows. 

Helena quickly went into her closet and dug around for something deemed appropriate for a dinner party. Her wardrobe didn’t really scream nice or fancy so she decided on high waisted jeans with an off the shoulder white jumper. She put on her white high top converse before quickly making her way over to the vanity to do her hair and makeup. A cute little half-braid on one side of her head, while the other side lay lightly Curley with beach curls. A touch of eyeliner and a spritz of perfume and she was ready to go. She hear conversation from downstairs on her way down to the kitchen. She quickly made her way into the kitchen only to be met with her mother and a tall skinny red headed woman with a polite smile.

“There she is!” Her mother drawls in her fake cheery voice. “Susan, This is my oldest, Helena. She lives with her dad full time so she’s only here for the summer.” Helena plasters a fake smile on her face and goes to shake the woman’s hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you sweetie. I have a daughter as well, but she’s a few years younger than you. Maxine!” Susan calls into the other room. Suddenly, a smaller red headed girl comes walking into the kitchen. She looked a lot like her mother. “Maxine this is Dianes’ daughter Helena. “ Susan introduces the two. They both smile awkwardly at each other and wave. “Billy’s outside with Neil and Lee. He’s about your age.” Susan says walking over to the stove where Diane is stirring a big bowl of what looks to be potato salad. “How can I help?” Susan asks. Diane waves her off politely.

“Nonsense, your our guest. “ Diane says. “It’s mostly done anyways. I just need to grab the spark chairs from the garage. Helena why don’t you go ask Lee to help you carry in four more chairs.” Helena nods and exits the kitchen. Lee was leaning against his truck laughing with a taller man with a pretty serious looking mustache when she made her way outside. The man noticed her presence immediately and smiled at her. 

“Hello, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” The man says with a chuckle. Lee’s head snaps over and he gives her a quick once over. 

“Neil, this is Dianes daughter Helena.” He briefly introduces. “Did you need something?” He asks with an annoyed expression. Helena starts fidgeting with the bottom of her sweater. 

“Uhm, mom asked me to have you help me carry in some extra chairs. Dinners pretty much ready.” She stutters our nervously. Lee sighs and nods his head. Neil cocks his head at the interaction and smiles.

“Billy! Why don’t you help her out so Lee and I can continue our conversation.” Neil says turning around and talking to someone she couldn’t quite see from where she stood. She heard a quiet. ‘Yes sir.’ Before he made an appearance. The second he came into view Helena was awe struck. He had golden blond curls that dangled down around his face and the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. A straight jawline that could cut glass and my god was he tan. He was wearing super tight blue jeans and a button up red dress shirt with only the bottom three buttons connected. It was the guy from the beach. They immediately locked eyes and Billy smirked. 

Billy walked forward and sent her a wink. She instantly felt her cheeks flush as she blushed like crazy. How could one guy be that damn attractive? He looked just like Rob Lowe only hotter somehow. Helena smiles before leading him around the side of the house and into the garage. The spare chairs are sitting against the back wall and she immediately walks over to them. Billy is hot on her trail. “How come I haven’t seen you around here before?” He asks placing a hand on her lower back causing her to jump. She turns her head to look at him and he grins showing off all his straight perfectly white teeth. 

“Oh, uhm I live with my dad back in Indiana.. I’m just visiting my mom and Lee for the summer.” She says picking up two of the folding chairs. Billy let’s go over her before reaching forward and grabbing two more. 

“I can get all four if you’d like.” He says reaching for hers also. She giggles and shakes her head.

“It’s alright, I’ve got it.” She says softly. Billy nods his head and starts walking back towards the door to the garage. “I seen you at the beach yesterday.” She says staring at his ass as he walks infront of her. He looks over his shoulder at her and winks.

“Oh I know.” He says with a breathy chuckle. She blushes again. They don’t talk anymore as they make their way back into the house and place the chairs around the table. Susan and Diane were carrying in different plates of food and Maxine was sitting on one of the stools reading a comic book. 

“Oh Billy, thank you!” Diane gushes as the two teens enter the room. “Your such a doll.” She says setting down a bowl full of mashed potatoes and waddling over to hug Billy. He gives a cocky grin and nods his head. 

“No worries Mrs. Davidson.” He says sweetly. 

“I see you’ve met my daughter Helena.” Diane says motioning towards Helena. He nods his head with a smile.

“Yes ma’am.” He says.

“What grade will you be in this fall billy?” Diane asks as everyone sits down. Lee and Neil enter the room and smile at the table full of there families. Neil eyes Helena up and down with a weird expression on his face but quickly looks away when he sits down. 

“What are we talking about?” Lee asks as he kisses Dianes forehead before taking his own seat at the head of the table.

“Oh I was just asking Billy what grade he was going to be in this year.” Neil snaps his head towards billy and raises an eyebrow.

“I’ll be a junior ma’am.” Billy says politely, not looking at his fathers stare. 

“Oh what a coincidence, Helena will be as well.” Diane says sweetly. Billy nods his head.   
The dinner was pretty quite for the three kids as the four adults chit chatted about business and adult things. Billy was sat across from Helena and next to Susan, while Helena sat in between her mom and Maxine. 

“So Maxine how old are you?” Helena asks quietly the redhead lifts her head from her plate and stairs at her for a minute.

“It’s max.” She says. 

“Oh. Okay Uhm Max.” Helena says awkwardly. Billy kicks Max’s foot. 

“Don’t be rude shitbird.” Billy mumbles quietly so their parents wouldn’t hear. Max glares back at billy before turning to look at Helena again.

“I’ll be in seventh. “ max mumbles before taking another bite of her dinner. Helena politely nods her head. 

“So, Helena how are you enjoying California?” Susan asks. The table conversation stops and everyone turns to look at her.

“Oh uhm, it’s nice. “ Helena says softly. Susan smiles at her.

“She needs to get out more,” Lee says pointedly. “All she does is sit in her room and listen to music or sit across the road on the beach.” Helena blushes and looks down at her plate.

After dinner was over the adults all went into the living room to wind down while the teens went into the kitchen to do dishes. Helena was washing, while max dried and Billy stood against the island with his arms crossed. His eyes were fixated on her ass in her tight jeans and he grinned.

“So I was thinking.” Billy says suddenly. Both girls turn to look at him. “You should go to the carnival with me tonight..” he says winking at Helena. She blushes and shrugs.

“I don’t think Lee would let me go. “ she says as she continues to wash dishes.

“I bet he would if I asked him. “ he says cockily . Billy turns around and walks out of the room. Max scoffs suddenly.

“I don’t really know you all that well but you seem nice, I would stay away from Billy.. he’s not the nicest guy.” Max whispers lowly. Helena doesn’t say anything but nods her head. It wasn’t like she was planning on sleeping with him or anything, but it could be fun to hang out with someone her age for awhile. Plus, he was super attractive. 

“They don’t mind one bit.” Billy’s voice drawls from behind them. “Actually they seemed happy you were getting out of the house.”  
Suddenly Neil enters the kitchen. 

“I want you guys to take Maxine with you to the carnival. We’re gonna stay here for a few hours and have a couple of drinks.” Neil says squeezing Billy’s shoulders tightly causing Billy to clench his jaw. 

“Yes sir.” Billy says looking down at the floor. Neil nods his head.

“You kids have fun.” Neil says before turning and leaving the room. Billy looks up and glares at Max. It wasn’t her fault she was going to be date crashing but god it pissed him off how he was always stuck watching her. She wasn’t even his sister.

As soon as the girls finished the dishes the three of them went out to Billy’s car. It was a pretty blue Camero. “Wow nice car.” Helena says awestruck. Billy grins and nods his head.

“Yeah, she’s my baby.” He says running his hand along the hood as he made his way to the drivers door. Helena giggles and opens the passenger door, lifting the seat to climb in the back. “No, she can sit in the back. You get shotgun. “ billy says glaring at Max. Max rolls her eyes before pushing into the back seat and pulling the seat back into place.

“I really don’t mind.” Helena says. Billy shakes his head no and smiles at her.


	3. Carousel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and Billy go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited 💕

🎼 And it's all fun and games  
'Til somebody falls in love  
But you've already bought a ticket  
And there's no turning back now  
Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go  
Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know  
Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I  
Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel  
🎼

Chapter 3

The noise of the carnival was heard all the way from the end of the pier. “Hallie is gonna be here so I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Max says as soon as they enter the fair. Billy nods his head.

“Yeah yeah, just make sure your back here by ten.” He says. Max nods her head before running off to meet with her friend. Billy turns to face Helena. “What do you wanna do first? Rides or games?” He says with a cocky smile. Helena shrugs and bites her bottom lip.

“I’m not sure. I haven’t been to a carnival since I was seven.” Helena says awkwardly. Billy stood and stares at her oddly. 

“You don’t have carnivals where ever your from?” He raises an eyebrow before placing his arm around her shoulders and pointing her towards the game booths at the back of the carnival.

“They do, my dad just never has time to take me and my friends aren’t really into them.” She says as they approach a dart game. The carnie smiles at them and steps forward.

“One dollar gets you three darts. You get a prize that correlates with the color of balloon. “The carnie says happily. Billy pulls out a dollar and hands it to him. The man sets down three darts and Billy drops his arms from her shoulders.

“And where exactly are you from?” He asks as he throws the first dart. It pops a yellow balloon. The carnie claps his hand points to a small row of stuffed animals. Billy grins and points to a small bear. 

“Indiana.” She says with a grin as Billy hands her the small bear. Billy picks up another dart and chucks it popping a blue balloon. The carnie motions to a dish filled with candy and Billy grabs a sucker. 

“Ah bunch of corn fed hicks huh?” Billy says laughing. Helena rolls her eyes.

“Not everyone.” She says with a playful pout. Billy picks up the last dart and offers it to Helena. She raised and eyebrow and he nods. She picks it up and aims at the red balloons popping one. The carnie points to the posters on the side wall and she looks to Billy. “You pick.” She says. Billy looks at all the posters for a moment before choosing a Metallica poster. He thanks the carnie before they walk off towards another booth.

“So do you have a boyfriend in Indiana?” He asks rolling your the poster. Helena giggles.

“Sometimes.” She says with a shrug. Billy laughs at this.

“You sound like me.” He says laughing. “I don’t exactly have a girlfriend but I have many girl friends if you catch my drift.” Helena scoffs lightly.

“Not what I meant.” She says. “There’s this guy, Tommy.. he’s my best friends, other best friend and we have a weird on again off again relationship. “ she says with a shrug. Billy huffs at this.

“And what are you now? On or off?” He asks leaning forward and getting into her space. She cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Why you jealous?” She whispers softly. Billy laughs and shakes his head no.

“Babe I don’t do jealous.” He says leaning back. “Lest go ride some rides.” He says looping his arm around her waist. She nods her head slightly disappointed and follows him to the line for the Farris wheel. While in line a few guys start to check Helena out and Billy doesn’t like it. Not at all. He pulls her in closer and glares at the guys. Once in the ride he places one arm around her shoulders and with the other hand he places it on her thigh. 

“So your parents seem nice..” Helena says once the ride starts moving. Billy visibly tenses at the mention of his family.

“Susan’s not my mom.” He says sharply. Helena glances at his scowl and nods her head.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She says. Billy glares straight ahead as they continue to move. The second it stops at the top Billy sighs.

“Susan’s fine and all but she’s not my mom.. my mom left when I was nine. Let’s just leave it at that.” He says softly. She looks over at him and feels her heart clench at his forlorn expression. 

“Hey billy.” She says softly causing him to look up at her. She gives him a sweet smile before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. His pink lips softer than she imagined them to be. She slowly pulled back and smiled at Billy’s shocked expression. She shrugged and turned away to look out over the ocean. “It’s so beautiful here.” She says as the wheel starts moving again. Billy smiles and nods.

“Yeah it really is. I can’t imagine not seeing the ocean every day.” He says. The ride starts to let people off. Once they are off he grabs onto her hand. “Come on, the party I was telling you about it down on the beach. “ he says with a smile. “I want you to meet my friends.” 

It was a smaller party of around fifteen people, but there was a decently big bonfire burning and plenty of alcohol. Billy introduced her to his friends and walked off to grab them drinks. Dylan was the first person to talk to her. He was a little shorter than billy but had the same blonde hair and similar blue eyes. Except instead of long Curley hair is was cut into a Mohawk and instead of being spiked up it lay off to the side of his head. “So how do you know billy?” He asks taking a drink from his beer. Helena shrugs.

“Just met him actually. “ she says with a smiles Dylan grins. 

“Oh so your not together then?” Helena shakes her head no. “Cool.” He says taking another drink. Helena looks over to where billy disappeared to, to see a blonde girl hanging off his arm grinning like crazy. Dylan glances over to billy. “Oh yeah that’s Jennifer. “ he says standing up. “They’ve been messing around for awhile.” Helena doesn’t say anything just shrugs. Billy grabs a drink from a cooler and says something to the girl causing her to laugh before he walks back over to where she’s standing.

“Here you go.” He says handing her a wine cooler. “I didn’t know what flavor you’d like.” He says with an embarrassed smile. Helena just nods and grabs it.

“Thank you.” She says. Dylan grins at the interaction.

“Wanna dance?” Dylan asks Helena with a big cheesy smile. Helena glances at billy and back to Dylan. 

“Uhh sure.” She says taking a drink of her drink. Dylan grabs her hand and pulls her over to where the other teens are dancing to a stereo. Your Love by the outfields I’m blasting and everyone is bouncing around to the beat and singing along. Helena giggles as Dylan spins her around the sand but she keeps looking over at Billy who’s sitting down chatting with his other friends, drink in hand and keeps glancing up at her. A wicked smile plastered on his face. As the song ended they made there way back over to billy and his friends and Dylan sat back down on a log. Billy wraps his arm around her shoulders and leans down to whisper in her ear.

“You ready to get out of here?” He asks softly his lips brushing against her ear. She smiles and nods.


	4. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy’s Dad gets violent and he seeks escape the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not edited*
> 
> This is a sad chapter with abuse so be warned.

🎼another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused silence   
Who are we mistaken?  
But you see it’s not me,  
It’s not my family  
In your head in your head they are fighting.   
With their tanks and their bombs and their bombs  
And their guns in your head in your head  
They are cryin.  
In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie. zombie-ie-ie-ie  
🎼

Billy had dropped her off at her moms house before taking Max home. Billy watches Helena climb out of the camero and drums his fingers on the gear shift. Her ass looks perfect he thinks as she waves bye and heads into her house. Max climbs over the seat and looks at him. “She seems nice.” Max says as Billy pulls out onto the highway. Billy doesn’t say anything but nods his head. He reaches down to the dial on his stereo and blares the music loudly. ‘You shook me all night long’ by AC/DC was blaring loudly. It was only a five minute drive from Helenas house to the Hargroves house. The moment billy pulled into the driveway Neil was standing I’m the doorway sending him a death glare. Max immediately jumps out of the car and books it into the house whereas billy doesn’t want to get out do the car. He knows the moments he’s in that house Neils gonna be on him. 

“Billy!” His dad snaps his fingers loudly and jerks his thumb towards the door. Billy sighs and climbs out of the car shutting the door gently behind him. No matter how mad he was he would never damage his baby. He hung his head as he walked up to his front door and slinked past his dad and into the house. If he was quick enough maybe he could make it to his room before his dad could catch up to him. No he’d tried that before it just made it worse for him. Billy knew it was better to just take his medicine than to try and prolong the inevitable. The front door slammed shut behind him. “Billy.” His dad snapped from behind him. Billy tenses his shoulders before sighing softly. He turns around to see what he had done wrong this time. “Wanna tell me what you did?” Neil asks folding his arms over his chest. Billy reaches up and runs his fingers through his curls.

“I don’t know sir.” He says softly. Neil just glares at him for a minute. 

“Are you sure?” Neil asks taking another step towards billy. Billy’s shoulders tense. He knows he fucks up a lot but he really wasn’t sure what instance he was referring to. “How about the fact that whore you brought home the other night broke a bottle of Susan’s perfume billy. What did I tell you about letting your whores into our room? “ Neil seethes. Billy is honestly confused. He hasn’t had a girl over in weeks and she definitely wasn’t in Neil and Susan’s room. 

“I don’t think that was me sir.” Billy says with a confused expression. Neil snaps. He reaches forward and grabs Billy by the collar of his shirt and shoves him hard into the hallway wall .

“What did we talk about?” Neil spits on Billy’s face. Billy blanches and closes his eyes.

“Respect and Responsibility.” Billy whispers. Tears coming to his eyes. He refused to let them fall. He fucking hated his father. It was probably that little shit Max fucking around again. 

“I’m sorry Billy, what was that?” Neil says darkly grabbing Billy by his throat this time holding him roughly against the wall. 

“R..respect and Responsibility Sir!” Billy gasps out. Neil lets go of his throat before slapping billy hard across the face, his ring cutting Billy’s cheek.

“Now your going to apologize to Susan tomorrow morning and you’ll pay to replace the perfume. Your not going to see whatever whore that was again. Do I make myself clear?” Neil asks stepping back. Billy quickly nods his head.

“Yes sir.” He says. Neil nods his head before turning and walking off and leaving Billy alone. Billy presses his tongue to the roof of his mouth so he won’t cry. No he wouldn’t cry until he was in the safety of his own room. He tip toed down the hallway to his room. Max stood in her doorway and gave him a pitiful look. She looked like she wanted to say something but before she could Billy walked into his room and shut the door. He immediately clicked the lock into place and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was then the tears came. The fact that he couldn’t hold them back pissed him off even more. Billy walked over to his record player and turned it on. The second the music started playing over the speakers he let loose. “FUCK.” He shouted slamming his fist into the door of his closet. He was so mad all the fucking time. His heart was racing in his chest and he feels like he could break something. He needed to take back control and he needed to do it now. He walks over to his and sits down roughly. Grabbing the phone from his night stand. 

Billy dials the first number he can think of. Jennifer Lewis. She was easy and normally a pretty good time. Plus she was Billy’s favorite type of girl. A sad little rich girl with daddy issues. He laughed to himself. How poetic that he only went for girls with daddy issues who liked to be held down and fucked while calling him daddy. She answered on the second ring.

“Hello?” Her sugary voice sounded.

“Hey baby. You busy?” Billy asks gruffly. He already knew how this was going to play out. 

“I’m sorry baby but James is over right now. I could come over after he leaves?” Billy rolls his eyes.

“No it’s whatever. I’ll figure something else out.” Billy snaps before hanging up the phone. He couldn’t really be mad because she definitely wasn’t the only girl he was screaming why would he expect the same? Billy sighs before throwing himself back on the bed. He couldn’t call Claire, she was getting to clingy. Sara wasn’t really that good of a lay anymore. Billy runs his hand down his face. He needed a release and if he couldn’t fuck someone then he would find something else. He gets back up and sneaks out of his bedroom door. He knew Neil had a twelve back of beer in the garage he saved for special occasions. It wasn’t his nightly beer he kept in the house so he figured it would go unnoticed. Billy quietly sneaks through the house and out into the garage. He opens the fridge and goes to grab a beer when he notices a bottle of whiskey. 

~~Later~~

Helena is startled awake by a small clicking sound. She sits up and tries to focus her eyes. Another clicking noise. What the hell? She climbs out of bed and walks over to her window. There on her lawn sat Billy Hargrove. He was definitely drunk, that much was obvious as he fumbled around looking for small pebbles. She quickly opened her window before he could throw anything else. “Hey.” She hides trying to get his attention. Billy stumbles over his feet and looks up. A big smile covering his face.

“Can I come up?” He slurs before laughing. 

“Shh.” She whispers. “If lee hears you he’ll lose his shit.” Billy grins and arches an eyebrow. 

“So can I come up or no?” She rolls her eyes. 

“How are you gonna get up here?” She whispers. She feels a rush of butterflies. Billy shakes his head taking that as the green light before he quickly climbs up the side of the house. He uses the downstairs windowsill as a stepping block and jumps until he reaches the bottom of her window. He scaled it like it was nothing. Billy quickly pulls himself up and stumbles into her bedroom. “How did you know this was my room?” She asks softly. Billy shrugs and grins.

“ I didn’t.” He says with a laugh. “But I also vaguely recall Diane telling Susan the master was downstairs and the babies room would be top floor. So I imagined it was this one or the one next to it.” Helena giggles at his goofy expression and helps billy walk over to her bed. She walks over to her nightstand after she was sure billy was situated and flicked on her lamp. She immediately noticed The red marks on his knock and the cut on his face and she gasps. 

“We’re you in a fight?” She whispers sitting down infront of him lightly grabbing his face in her hands. Billy pulls back and shakes his head. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” He slurs. “I need a distraction.” Helena frowns but nods her head. She can respect not wanting to talk about heavy hit. 

“How about I get you some ice?” She whispers going to stand up. Billy grabs her wrist tightly, halting her movements. She looks at him.

“Please just stay. I..I just need someone to hold me for a minute.” Billy looks broken suddenly. Tears are holding on to his lashes desperately wanting to fall. Billy shakes his head and quickly wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Hey I won’t go anywhere.” She whispers sitting back down. “But you can talk to me if you want to.” Helena reaches her hand up and lightly pushes his curls out of his face. “Why don’t we lay down and I’ll try to distract you?” She asks. Billy’s gives her a cocky smile through his tears and she rolls her eyes. Billy kicks off his boots and climbs up the bed and under the blanket as Helena joins him laying her head on his chest. Billy immediately wraps his arm around her waist.

“I just hate him.. so much.” Billy mumbles. Helena nods her head against his chest. He didn’t need to hear anything right now, no what billy needed was to vent. “He’s a piece of shit. “ he says. Helena starts to trace shapes on his clothed chest softly. “You know he used to hit my mom.. then one day she had enough.” Billy pauses brining his free hand up and wiping his face. “She left.. and when we finally got to talk she told me she couldn’t come back. She left me with him and he turned his anger to me..” Billy says quietly.

“You know my dads a cop..he could probably help you.” Helena says softly. Billy sits up quickly and climbs up off the bed.

“No you can’t fucking say shit. He’s a piece of shit to me but I can take it. If I was taken away.. or if I left he would just turn on max.. sure she’s a shithead but she doesn’t deserve that.” Billy says pacing the room. He flops back down on the edge of the bed and quickly try’s to put his boots back on. “It was a mistake to come here.” He says to himself. Helena quickly crawls down to where billy is and grabs his arms. 

“Billy stop. I’m not going to say anything.. I swear. But your not going back there tonight. Just lay back down and let me hold you.” She says leaning up and kissing his cheek sweetly. “For once just let someone take care of you.” She kisses the tip of his nose. Billy’s eyes flutter shut and he sighs in comfort. She leans forward and places a feather light kiss to his lips. “Okay?” She asks softly, barely above a whisper. Billy nods his head and presses his lips back against hers. It was gentle, not the kind of kiss she expected from billy. But fully welcomed given the circumstances.


	5. Hungry like the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Helena go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

🎼woman you want me gov end a sign   
And catch me reaching even closer behind  
Do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
In touch with the ground  
I’m on the hunt I’m after you  
Smell like I sound  
I’m lost in a crowd  
And I’m hungry like the wolf🎼

The California sunrise was stunning to see. A beautiful swirl of pink and orange coming up over the beach. Helena sighed contently as she opened her eyes fully. The first thing she noticed was the Curley hair next to her face. She sits up quickly and stares at the body next to her before remembering that it was Billy Hargrove. He looked so innocent when he slept. So pure. Nothing like the cocky, hard ass bad boy she met earlier in the day. She softly brushed the curls out of his eyes and lightly traces her pointer finger down the bridge of his nose. She was excited to have this moment to really admire his features without coming off as a total creep to him. She giggled at the thought of billy watching her check him out like this. Helena frowned as she noticed the horrible purple and blue bruises around his throat. They definitely looked like finger prints. The lightly traced them next with her fingertips. She grabbed his chin and tilted his face to the side so she could see the cut on his cheek. It had scabbed over, and a small bruise had formed around it. Billy was truly beautiful even with the bruises on his face. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Billy mumbled causing her to jump. 

“I would but I don’t have my camera.” She playfully snarked back. Billy opened his right eye and grinned at her. 

“Enjoying the view are we?” He says with a deep raspy voice. Helena blushes and leans back getting out of his personal space but before she can get to far away Billy wraps his arm around her and pulls her down on his chest securely. “Good morning.” He mumbles kissing the top of her head.

“Good morning.” She mumbles back softly. “I was thinking if your not busy, maybe we could go out for breakfast today?” She whispers. Suddenly embarrassed by asking him out. “I.. I can pay.” She adds quickly. She feels Billy laugh beneath her.

“Are you asking me on a date dollface?” He chuckles. She feels her face turn five shades of red before she slowly nods her head. 

“If you want to.. if not then just as friends.. either way.” She says mumbling embarrassed. Billy sits up and brings her up with him. Her arms going around his shoulders, straddling his waist. 

“Not a pity date right?” He asks suddenly serious. “I didn’t tell you that so you would feel bad with me.” He says looking into her eyes. Helena quickly shakes her head no. 

“No billy, I don’t pity you at all.. I just like you.. and I think your kind of beautiful.” She says hiding her face in his shoulder. This causes him to laugh out loud.

“You think I’m beautiful?” He asks kissing her temple. She nods her head. “Well doll thank you. I assure you the feelings mutual. And yeah I would like to go on a breakfast date with you, but I’ll pay. I don’t know what kind of crazy backwoods stuff you do in Indiana but here men pay on dates.” He teases. Helena giggles and shakes her head.

Suddenly she feels really embarrassed as she realizes that Billy actually spent the night. “You know..” she says softly. “That’s the first time I’ve ever had a boy sleep in my bed.” Billy raises an eyebrow at this.

“If it makes you feel any better I’ve never slept in bed with a girl and not fucked her.” He says slightly nudging her. She blushes at his crudeness. He winked at her. “We can always change that if you’d like.” Billy says placing an open mouth kiss to the side of her throat. She pulls back and playfully shoved him.

“Alright Casanova.” She says giggling. “We need to sneak you back out the window before my mom and Lee wake up.” Billy sighs but nods his head in agreement.

“Alright. Fine, I’ll head home and change then I’ll come back and pick you up for breakfast. “ Helena moves off of Billy’s lap so he can get up and put his shoes back on. He quickly throws them on before walking over to the window. He pops it open and stares down before giving her a weird look. “How the hell did I climb up here without a trellis or something?” She giggles and has to cover her mouth so she doesn’t wake anyone else up. 

“You were drunk, I’m not fully sure.” She laughs again. “You used the downstairs windowsill and used it to jump up to the very bottom of my windowsill, then used your muscles to pull yourself up.” She says. He leans out the window and looks around for a solution. 

“I mean, I guess I could shimmy over along the ledge and jump onto the top of the garage and just hop down from there.” He says shaking his head a little. Before he can think to much about it he climbs out the window onto the very small ledge and starts shimmy himself over to the roof of the garage. Helena held her breath until he was safely on the ground. He turned around and waves at her before running off down the road to his blue camero. Helena stands there smiling like an idiot and watches as billy drives away into the California sunlight.

She quickly goes down the hallway to the bathroom and takes the quickest shower of her life. Record breaking time so she could get ready before he came back. She chose to add some mouse and lightly curl her hair before running back into her bathroom and picking out an outfit. She picks out some acid washed high waisted shorts and a baby pink crop top. She put on pink high top converse before spritzing on some fruity smelling perfume. A minute later and she heard the familiar loud rumble of his camero and she took off down the stairs. “Your up early.” Lee says sitting at the dining room table with a cup of coffee in his hands. Helena just nods her head and waits for Billy to knock on the door. “Any plans today?” Lee attempts conversation. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Helena smiles. “Now who the hell is that?” Lee asks standing up and making his way to the door. He glances at Helena before opening the door. “Oh billy, what a surprise. “ Lee says with a smile. Billy grins ear to ear.

“I was hoping I could take Helena out to breakfast. We talked about it last night at the carnival.” Billy says leaning against the door frame. He was wearing another tight pair of blue jeans with a white tank top and Jean jacket over top. He had a long dangly earring on and she could smell his cologne from across the room. They momentarily locked eyes and they both smiled. 

“Yeah sure, Neils a good buddy of mine. You’d be lucky to date his son.” Lee says looking at Helena. She catches Billys smile falters but he quickly masks it before Lee turns back to billy. “You tell your father that I’ll see him tomorrow night for poker won’t you.” Lee asks. Billy nods his head.

“Of course sir.” Billy says politely. Helena walks forwards and steps out the door before Lee could say anything else.

“Catch ya later Lee.” Helena says before shutting the door behind her. Billy cocks an eyebrow but says nothing as they walk to his camero. Billy attends to be a gentleman and opens the passenger door for her. 

“Not a big fan of Lee?” He asks as he starts the car. Helena rolls her eyes. 

“No, he’s a major tool.” She says exasperated. “Him and my mom both..” Billy nods his head but says nothing. “So where are you taking me?” She asks. Billy shrugs his shoulders before turning up the radio a few notches. ‘Hungry Like the Wolf’ by Duran Duran starts playing and Helena squeals. “I love this song!” She immediately starts dancing in her seat causing billy to laugh. 

Before long their both singing along. “Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Stalked through the forest, too close to hide  
I'll be upon you by the moonlight side  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight  
You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind  
Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo  
In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt, I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf” 

They are both laughing and singing along until Billy pulls up outside a small cafe. He turns the song down to low hum and he smirks. “So I’m not sure what kind of food you like but I figured everyone likes coffee or hot coco, and then there muffins, and bagels and stuff.” Billy says rubbing his neck embarrassed. “If you don’t like It we can try something else.” 

“No that sounds perfect. Thank you.” Helena says enthusiastically. She climbs out of the car and walks around to the front waiting for billy to join her. He quickly joins her and reaches for her hand. Giving her instant butterflies. 

~~Time Hop~~

Over the next two weeks Helena and Billy got really close and spent most of their free time together. Billy quit calling Jennifer, and Claire, and Sara.. they weren’t dating or anything but if he was being honest he was feeling down deep feelings for Helena. She was the first person he had ever opened up to about his dad and she didn’t make him feel like shit for it either. Helena opened up to billy too. She told him about her little sister Sarah, and about her dads alcohol addiction. She admitted to him that she was a virgin but had almost lost it to Tommy H in the back of his car at the end of the school year. That the only thing that stopped her was the fact that Tommy had an on again off again relationship with her friend Carol and when this happened he was currently on with Carol. Billy told her she was a good friend to carol but that since she was also on again off again with Tommy that it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal. Billy told her stories of his mom, and his childhood with her. He told her all about how she taught him how to surf and that the board she seen him with that day on the beach happened to be her old one.


	6. Billy’s Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big party happens and jealousy flares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

🎼 I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be  
a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
but the point is probably moot  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her  
in his arms late, late at night🎼

Helenas family was having dinner tonight at the Hargrove residence before Helena was going out to a party with Billy. Helena dressed herself in a short black skirt and black halter top with a jean jacket. She straightened her hair and wore black hightop converse. “You look nice.” Diane’s voice called from behind her. She turned around and smiled at her mom. They might not have a great relationship but moments like this she at least felt like there was a chance they could have a normal bond. 

“Thanks mom.” Helena says sweetly. “You do too.” She says motioning to her moms little summer dress. It really showed off her baby bump. 

“You look a lot like your dad.” Diane says suddenly before rubbing her stomach. Helena smiles but says nothing. What could she say? 

“Alright ladies are you ready? I don’t want to be late.” Lee says walking into the living room and halting the relaxed mood. Lee wraps his arm around Dianes shoulders and escorts her out to the car. Helena climbs in the backseat and looks out the window. The Hargrove house was really close by so it was a relatively quick car ride. Susan and Neil were both standing outside in the front yard. Waving brightly to the trio as they parked. 

“Oh Diane you look lovely.” Susan gushes bringing her friend into a hug. “And Helena, your such a beauty.” She says hugging the younger girl. “Billy’s in his room, you can go on in.” She says before turning to talk to Neil, Diane and Lee. Helena politely smiles before making her way into the house. Max was sitting on the couch watching smurfs. 

“Hey max!” Helena says with a polite wave. Max smiles and waves back as Helena quickly makes her way to Billy’s bedroom. She knocks on the door and waits for him to open. He quickly opens the door and smiles.

“There she is.” He says bringing her into a hug. She blushes and presses her lips to his softly. Billy wraps his hand behind her neck and pulls her closer holding her still while he kissed her properly. There tongues massaging each other while Helenas hand goes up to tangle in his hair. They both pull away and smile at each other. “Well I missed you too.” Billy says with a chuckle. “You look hot.” He says looking her up and down. She blushes and giggles.

“Why thank you.” She says. Billy grins. 

“You’d look even hotter naked.” He says lowly. She giggles and shakes her head. This was how there banter had been the last few weeks. They would cuddle, and kiss and call each other cute pet names, and of course the constant flirting but neither of them made a move on the other, nor asked the other out. It was getting tiring. Soon enough one of them would break.. right?

“Yeah maybe.” She says softly. Billy cocks an eyebrow but says nothing else. He waited for her to make the move. “So where’s the party?” She asks. 

“San Diego. I figured we would just crash there tonight if that’s okay.” Billy says biting his lip. She nods her head.

“Yeah I don’t think that should be a problem.” She says leaning forward and kissing him softly on the cheek. 

“So max really likes you.” Billy says laughing. He walks over and sits down on the edge of his bed. “She talks about you all the time.” 

“Oh really?” Helena asks with a smile. “She reminds me of Sarah in a way..” she says smiling fondly. Billy nods his head. 

Suddenly a knock sounds on the door. “Hey mom and Neil wanted me to let you know dinners ready. “ max says from the doorway. Helena thanks her and billy stands up. Putting his hand on her lower back and walking her out and into the Hargrove dining room.

~~later~~

The party was huge. Absolutely nothing like anything Helena had ever been to. The house was at least three stories tall and there was a huge in ground pool in the backyard. Half naked people were everywhere dancing to the beat of the music. Billy and Helena stood in the backyard with a group of his friends drinking random alcohol. Dylan amongst the party goers makes his way to Helena. “Fancy seeing you here. “ he jokes. Helena smiles and nods.

“I know right?” She says awkwardly. Then an idea came to her. Maybe the way to see if Billy was actually interested in her or not would be to try and make him jealous. Dylan offered you get her another drink and she happily accepted letting Billy know she’d be right back she grabbed Dylan’s hand and followed him through the house to the kitchen. 

“So you and Hargrove?” Dylan asks. Helena sighs and shakes her head no. “That’s truly a shame if he doesn’t see what a catch you are.” He says grabbing her a wine cooler. She thanks him and they head back outside. What she seen made her scowl. Billy was sitting in a pool chair with that blonde bimbo Jennifer perched on his lap. They were both drinking and laughing about something, and if were being honest it drove Helena insane. Billy told her all about his relationship with Jennifer. How they used each other for sex and how they weren’t exclusive but had a mutual understanding. Helena literally found herself rolling her eyes. “He’s an idiot.” Dylan says placing his arm around her waist. She knew he was just being friendly but she still found herself shrugging out of it. “Any guy at this party would be psyched to be with you.” Dylan whispers in her ear. She glances up at him and smiles sweetly.

“Thank you.” She replies. Suddenly there’s a big splash in the pool and they both turn their heads. A few different teens were all in the pool in there clothes and honestly it reminded her of Steve’s party the year prior. When Tommy invited her but ended up ditching her for carol and they all ended up fully clothed in the pool in November. 

“Wanna go in?” Dylan asks stripping off his shirt. Helena shakes her head no but watches as Dylan takes off running towards the pool. Not ten seconds later Billy is at her side. 

“If Dylan keeps staring at you like that, I’m gonna have to show him who you belong too.” Billy whispers in her ear causing goosebumps to rise up on her arms. 

Helena playfully shoves him. “Yeah well I can’t belong to you if you belong to someone else.” She says cocking her head towards Jennifer. Billy chuckles at her. He enjoyed the jealous banter between them.

“Babydoll.” He groans softly. “Give me a chance to prove to you that you should belong to me.” He says taking a big gulp of his beer. 

“That was a mouthful.” She giggles playfully pushing him. Billy grins and wiggles his eyebrows. 

“You about ready to head out?” Billy asks suddenly. Helena gives him a funny look. 

“I thought you said we were crashing here.” She says confused. Billy shrugs his shoulders.

“I may have rented us a hotel room so we weren’t stuck here with a bunch of randos” Billy says. Helenas eyes widen and her butterflies return 

“Oh..Uhm okay. Yeah sure.” She says suddenly.


	7. I want to know what love is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut this chapter. If that’s not your thing please skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

🎼 In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far to change this lonely life  
I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me, oh  
I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life🎼

The hotel was nice for being as cheap as it was. Their room was on the top floor, and had an ocean view. “So what did you tell your parents about tonight?” She asks him suddenly. Billy laughs lightly before shutting the hotel room behind them.

“That we were going to visit some friends from school. He didn’t care and he didn’t ask questions. I just told him I’d see him tomorrow and that was that.” I’ll shrugs and walks over flipping the light on. “Why what did you tell your mom?” He’s suddenly curious.

“I actually didn’t. I just told her you were taking me on a date and that I’d be back late.” She whispers looking at the bed. Billy’s eyes follow hers across the room and he grins. 

“Don’t look so afraid, I’m not expecting anything.” Billy chuckles before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Helens takes a deep breath and tries to steady her breathing. Tonight one way or another she wanted to know how he felt about her. “Do you want anything from the vending machine?” Billy asks as he comes back into the room. “I was thinking about going and grabbing a coke.” He says. Helena smiles and nods. 

“Yes please.” She says. Billy’s nods and leaves the hotel room. Leaving Helena alone to gather her thoughts. She takes off her jean jacket and tosses it on the small couch in the corner of the room. She quickly goes in the bathroom and washes her face and hands. Her mind starts racing with different thoughts. Billy quickly returns, his arms full of drinks from the vending machine and a few candy bars. He sits them on the tv stand before flopping back on the mattress. 

“Doll?” He asks after a moment. He notices there’s no sound coming from the bathroom, it’s just silent. “Is everything okay?” Helena quickly opens the bathroom door and shuffled into the bedroom. Standing there fidgeting with her hands.

“Hey billy.. can I ask you something?” He says softly. Billy quirks an eyebrow but nods his head. She lets out a big sigh and closes her eyes tightly. “Will you sleep with me?” She mumbles out quickly and quietly. Billy just stares at her for a moment.

“What was that doll? I couldn’t understand you.” He says. Helena takes another deep breath before speaking much more slowly.

“I was wanting to know if you would..maybe.. take my virginity.” She says blushing and covering her face. Billy chuckles from the mattress before rubbing his face.

“Don’t get me wrong doll I would fucking love to.. but why me? That’s something girls don’t take lightly.” Billy says running his fingers through his curls. “And you haven’t known me but a few weeks.” Helena slowly lowers her hands from her face and peaks at him.

“I mean it’s not something I take lightly.. but I trust you. I mean your the first person I’ve been able to open up to about my parents.. and Sarah.. and I’m just super attracted to you.. and..” she stops as she notices the cocky smirk on Billy’s pink lips. “And.. I’m just going to shut up.. please forget I said anything.” She huffs turning around and heading back towards the bathroom. Before she could make it to far billy was bounding across the room and grabbing her wrist lightly.

“Hey. I’m not saying no.. I’m just saying let’s see how things go okay? I don’t think your first time should happen over a proposition. Let’s just lay down and watch tv.. and see how the night goes.” Billy murmurs pressing a light kiss to her lips. Helena wraps her arms around Billy’s shoulders and he quickly grabs onto her thighs lifting her up and walking her back towards the bed. Billy gently lays her down on the bed and peppers kisses around her face. On her cheeks and her nose. “Stay.” Kiss on her lips. “Here.” Another kiss. Bills slowly pulls back and walks over to the small tv and flips it on. He quickly flips through the channels until he lands on mtv. Foreigner starts playing over the speakers of the tv and billy smiles. “I love this song.” Billy says walking back over to the bed. Helena shuffles further up onto the bed and billy lays next to her. Billy lays down next to her. They both intently watch the music video to Juke Box hero and sing along softly. “Did you have fun at the party?” Billy asks softly reaching his hand over and casually interlacing their fingers. They both continue to stare at the tv both smirking. 

“Yeah, it was fun.” She says using her other hand to lightly draw shapes on Billy’s exposed arms. He unconsciously flexes his muscles underneath her. Helena finds herself leaning over billy and kissing his neck gently. Billy moans softly but attempts to keep watching the tv. He really didn’t want to rush things with Helena. Normally he would be jumping immediately at an offer like this, but Helena was special. He knew that sounded corny, but it was true. She was so unlike anyone he had met. Her free hand starts to lightly trace down his chest and dangerously close to his clothed crotch. The second her hand brushed against it his resolve snapped. Billy groaned in pleasure and flipped them so he was on top of her. His hands on both sides of her face as his body lightly pressed her into the mattress. Billy wasted no time in crashing his lips to hers. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip asking for permission. She immediately complies and their tongues start battling for dominance. Billy takes ahold of the bottom of her shirt and starts pulling it up and over her head pressing hot kisses down her throat and atop her chest. 

Helena whimpers softly as Billy’s hands squeezed her breasts softly. Squeezing and groping for a few moments before tugging her bra off. Suddenly the song on the tv switches from Juke Box Hero over time a slower song. ‘I want to know what love is’ the slow beat starts to play and it’s like the two of them are in a trance. Billy glances up at Helena and looks into her eyes before bending down and taking her nipple into his mouth. She gasps and her hands immediately go to his curls. Tugging lightly. Billy's hand travel down her stomach and down to her bare thighs.. going up and rubbing along her clothed slit. Heat pooled between her legs as he ran a finger up and down. He smirked when a moan left her mouth. Billy pulled away from her nipples, keeping eye contact as he trailed his lips down her stomach and started to peel her skirt and panties down her legs. Helena instantly turns bright red and her heart starts to face. She was so nervous and couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Billy spread her legs, laying himself down between them. He yanks off his jean jacket and tosses it into the floor before yanking off his tank top. He then took the flat of his tongue up between her folds, making her whimper and arch her back. "I need to confess, “ Billy whispers between licks. “I've wanted to taste you since I seen you on the beach the first time.” His tongue ran over her entrance. "Fuck you taste so good." Billy ran his tongue over her clit, while he slowly pushed a finger inside her core, stretching her. Helena gripped the sheets, arching up on the bed as he worked her clit and pumped his finger in and out. Helenas body starts trembling. "Oh my God." She moans softly. Billy wrapped one arm around her leg lifting it up onto his shoulder and holding it in place. "You gonna cum for me doll?" He moans against her. She nods her head as tears spring to her eyes. 

Helena bucks her hips up in his mouth, her orgasm crashing through her. Billy continued pumping his finger, helping her ride out her high. Billy sits up and winks at her before pulling his jeans and boxers down his legs before knealing on the bed. Helena stares at his cock and suddenly feels very shy again. She started to panic a little but. How was it going to fit. He looked up at her you and gave her a soft smile. “Relax.” He says leaning up to press his mouth to hers again. She instantly opens her mouth to him and their tongues are once again massaging each other. The song is playing on in the background.   
‘want to know what love is, I want you to show me  
I want to feel what love is, I know you can show me  
I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life ‘

Billy reaches down in between them and grabs himself in his hand. Lining himself up with her entrance. He pulls back from their kisses and looks in her eyes. “Tell me if I'm hurting you." He whispers. Billy really takes in how beautiful she looked. Sprawled our beneath him, her hair laying across the mattress around her. Her pale face flushed with arousal and nerves. She bit down in her lip and gave him a slight nod. She tried to relax before he pushed in slowly. Billy groans at the tightness before stopping half way. Helena closes her eyes at the slight uncomfortable stretch. Billy leaned his head down to the nape of her neck before pushing the rest of the way in, stopping again to let her adjust. His arms were visibly shaking as he used all of his control not to go hard and fast like he normally would. He really didn’t want to hurt her. He started kissing her neck before thrusting slowly, pulling completely out before pushing back in. "Fuck you feel so good." Billy moans between the kisses he places on her neck. 

Billy pulls back to look into her eyes and frowns as he sees her eyes are squeezed shut. “Are you okay baby?” He asks softly. Helena opens her eyes and looks up into his crystal blue eyes. She nods her head and bites down on her lip. Billy leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of her nose before pulling back and thrusting in a little harder. She throws her head back and moans causing him to smile. Her pained expression had turned into a look of pleasure and he took this as encouragement to move faster. Billy reaches down and grips onto her hips pumping deeply into her and letting out his own moan. She was so damn tight, it was like heaven. She suddenly clenches around him causing his hips to stutter at the sensation, his cock starting to twitch "Fuck Helena, keep that up and I'm gonna cum." He whispers. She wraps her legs around his waist in reply and clenches again. Billy groans and shuts his eyes trying to slow things down. He didn’t want to finish before her but fuck she felt so good. He leaned forward over her and thrusted down in a new angle searching for her special spot. He thrust again and suddenly she moans out loudly. Bingo. Billy grins darkly before pulling back and slamming into her again in the same spot. Her nails digging into his shoulders. 

“Ah.. I’m gonna cum.” She moans. Billy smiles and nods his head.

“Yes, cum for me princess. I can’t hold back much longer.” He moans. Suddenly shes calling out his name and her body tenses up as her orgasm rips through her. It feels like her insides are milking him for all he’s worth and suddenly billy is gripping the headboard of the bed as he jerks forward, cumming deep inside of her. He’s panting hard, desperately trying to catch his breath before pulling out of her gently. She gasps at the feeling of sudden loneliness and he lays down next to her. Leaning over and kissing her sweaty forehead. The end of the song fades into the background of the room. The next song starts playing and rolls on her side facing billy. She gives him a shy smile. “You okay?” He asks softly. Helena nods her head and blushes. Billy gets up and grabs his jeans off the floor reaching into the front pocket and grabbing his smokes and lighter.


	8. I caught fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the party. 
> 
> Warning ⚠️ attempted rape scene⚠️ It’s not very descriptive and doesn’t actually happen but it is important to the story line and I don’t want to trigger anyone. Please read with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

🎼 Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)🎼

Chapter 8

The next morning Billy woke up before her and watched her sleep. How did he get so lucky to be with someone so perfect. He wanted to enjoy the last few minutes before things would change. Billy knew she would ask the inevitable ‘so what are we?’ Question that every girl asked afterwards.. well maybe not Jennifer. She was always aware of the rules But that was a different story. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Helena because god he really did, but he decided a long time ago to never put himself in a position to get hurt ever again. When his mom left him he was completely wrecked and never quite got over it and he’d be damned if he fell for a woman who ended up leaving him the same way. Billy sighed closing his eyes and squeezing the bridge of his nose. But then again.. she would be leaving in a few weeks and the likelihood of him seeing her again any time soon was slim to none so maybe they could date? Pretty much friends with benefits except maybe they could mutually agree not to fuck anyone else. Billy opens his eyes and looks at her another moment. He actually hadn’t slept with anyone else since that night a few weeks ago when he told her about his dad. Billy grins as he notices the small sprinkle of freckles across nose. 

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” She whispers much like the first night he crashed at her place. Billy chuckles and lightly shoves her shoulder.

“I would but I don’t have my camera.” He smarts back with a wink. Helena giggles and sits up in the bed.

“Last night was amazing.” She whispers pulling the sheet up around her body. Billy lifts an eyebrow before leaning forward and tugging the sheet back down revealing her naked top half.

“Don’t take this from me.” He whines with a cute pout. “Who knows when I’ll get to see them again.” Billy leans forward and presses a kiss in between her breasts. Helena blushes and playfully shoves him back.

“Was I really that bad?” She asks jokingly. “So bad you’ve already decided you don’t want to see me again.” Billy laughs loudly and throws his head back.

“Don’t be stupid. Last night was amazing. I just meant I don’t know when we’ll be alone in a hotel room again and you can just walk around naked for me.” He says with a cheesy grin. Helena shakes her head playfully. 

“Yeah well we do both have perfectly good rooms.” She says with a grin. Billy cocks an eyebrow and smirks. 

“Look at you, not so innocent are we?” Billy says with a laugh before lightly shoving her back down on the end and climbing over top of her.

~a few days later~

Helena hasn’t seen billy in a few days.. not since the day after the party. They never discussed what they were so she shouldn’t really be upset but she found herself more anxious each day. The house phone rang downstairs pulling her out of her thoughts. “Helena it’s billy.” Diane shouts. She smiles and takes off dashing down the stairs. Grabbing the phone from her mom and quickly answering.

“Hey there handsome.” She says sweetly. 

“Hey beautiful. Sorry I haven’t been around much the last few days. Dealing with my dad and his bullshit.” He mumbles. Helena smiles as she sits down against the wall. She can just picture billy sitting on his bed smoking a cigarette and fiddling with his mother’s necklace. 

“It’s alright.” She says softly.

“Maybe tonight we can get together. Go the beach or something.” Helena grins and nods her head. Quickly realizing he cant see her she giggles.

“Yeah id like that.”

~~Later~~

Later that night Helena sat on the beach and waited for billy. “There you are.” Billy’s voice says from behind her. Helena doesn’t say anything in reply just continues to look out over the ocean. Billy smiles before plopping down in the sand next to her. “I’m not..good at relationships.” He says burying his hands in the sand. Billy reaches over and grabs onto her hand. “And your leaving next week.. But I don’t want this to end.”  
Helena gets butterfly’s and smiles shyly at billy.

“I don’t want this to end either.” Billy leans over and kisses the top of her head.

“Then lets not let it.” He whispers softly. Billy reaches out and gently cups her face bringing her in for a kiss. “Why don’t we go back to your house.” Billy whispers in her ear causing goosebumps to rise across her skin. She nods her head and stands up.

*Time skip*

After a late passionate night Billy decides he should probably head home. He didn’t want his dad to lose his shit. He left her his shirt to wear and just had his jean jacket on. Helena just dresses in Billy’s tshirt and her panties to sneak him out downstairs. It shouldn’t be a problem with it being so late, her mom and Lee would definitely be asleep. When Helena sneaks Billy downstairs to leave they are caught by Lee. Lee was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand watching something on tv when they came in. He just stares at the two of them for a minute and Billy gives him an uncomfortable wave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Billy whispers bending down and kissing her cheek. “Bye Mr. Davidson.” Billy says to Lee. Lee just nods his head. The second the door clicked shut his eyes were trained on helena. The look in his eyes was dangerous. 

“So your screwing Billy now huh?” He asks from the couch. There was something in the way Lee was staring at her that bothered her. “I didn’t peg you for a slut.”

“I’m just gonna head to bed. “ she says softly. Tugging Billy’s shirt down as low as it will go.

“No wait.” Lee says taking another gulp of his beer. “Come here.” Alarm bells start going off in her head. Her dad taught her at a young age that situations where she felt like this were not okay. Lee never spent alone time with her, and definitely didn’t normally look at her like that. Helena shakes her head no.

“Sorry lee but I’m really tired I’m just gonna head to bed.” She says walking over to the stairs. Lee is on his feet instantly and moving across the room. He grabs ahold of Helenas arm and yanks her back towards him.

“I don’t like your attitude,” he says lowly digging his fingers tightly into her arm. Helena winces and attempts to pull her arm back. “Look at you Dressing like a slut, flaunting yourself in front of my friends..fucking my best friends son.. if you wanted to be treated like a whore and fucked all you had to do was ask.” Lee chuckles darkly before crashing his mouth to hers. Her eyes widen and she attempts to shove him off of her but Lee doesn’t let up his attack. Her eyes start to water and panic starts to grip her chest. Lee’s hand reaches down and grabs her ass and she tenses up attempting to shove him away. Lee doesn’t like this and smacks her hard across the face knocking her to the ground. He’s immediately ontop of her. One handing covering her mouth and nose making it hard to breath while the other hand roughly tries to yank her panties down her legs. “Stop crying. I should have taught you this lesson a long time ago. You just keep disrespecting this family. Flaunting your shit all around town. You’ve been asking for it.” He whispers lowly In her ear as his hand rips her panties apart. She cries loudly into his hand and tries to thrash away when suddenly Lee pauses his movements. Diane opens their bedroom door half asleep.

“What’s going on? Are you coming to bed hunny?” She asks groggily. Lee shoots helena a dark glare. His hand wrapped tightly around her throat so she can’t make a sound.

“Nothing dear, I’ll be right there, go back to bed.” He says. They hear the bedroom door shut again. Lee leans down and snaps in her ear. “I’m not finished with you. And if you say anything to anyone I’ll beat the shit out of you. Who knows.. maybe I’ll beat the shit out of Billy as well.” He pauses squeezing her throat tighter. “Or I’ll just let Neil do it..I will not let you ruin what I have.” He seethes in her ear before leaning back and letting go. “Besides.. nobody would believe you. I would just have to tell them you through yourself at me. That won’t be hard to believe based on how you dress. “ lee shoves her down into the floor as he stands up and stomps off towards his bedroom. Helena stayed on the floor in fear until she heard the bedroom door click. Then she was on her feet and running towards the phone. Quickly dialing her dad. It rang three times before he answered.

“Hello?” His gruff voice asked. 

“Daddy.” She gasps out in tears.

“Helena?” She hears something fall, his voice now wide awake and worried. “It’s two am what’s wrong?” He asks. Helena just stands there and cries.

“I.. I want to come home.” She cries. she hears her dad sigh. 

“What happened princess are you okay?” She hears her dad pacing. She wants to tell him. But she’s afraid of what will happen to her or billy if she does. 

“If I tell you, you need to remain calm.” She cries desperately. “Please daddy.” She hears him pacing around the floor. He doesn’t agree but he grunts in reply. He was in cop mode now. “Lee.. well uhm..he was drunk so I don’t think he meant to but I..I.. I just want to come home. Please daddy. Please come get me.” She is getting hysterical now. She’s feeling like she can’t breath. She starts gasping for breath.

“What did Lee do baby?” Her fathers voice is dark. Helena shakes her head. She knows he can’t see her but she’s to upset to explain now. “Baby girl I need you to tell me exactly what happened.” He says unusually calm. 

“I.. I umm.. Can you please just come get me.” She cries. She hears her dad sigh. “I’m sorry.” She whines.

“Don’t you apologize. You’ve done nothing wrong sweetheart. I won’t be able to get you a flight home for atleast a day or two. Now go to your room and lock the door.. and if he comes back or even looks at you funny I want you to kick him as hard as your possibly can in his crotch. Don’t worry baby, I’ll handle this.” Her dad says.


	9. Take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Helena spend their last day together in California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

🎼 Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid  
Take my breath away  
Take my breath away  
Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say  
Take my breath away🎼

Helena listened to her dad and spent the night packing her suitcase. She didn’t have a whole lot of stuff to begin with but she wanted to be ready. As she sat on the floor packing her bag she came across the small teddy bear billy had won her at the fair. She smiled and hugged it to her chest for a minute. She knew once she went home she would never see Billy again. Her father would never allow her to come back. She finishes packing her stuff and places the bear on the top of her clothes. She checks the small clock on her nightstand and sighs, not long now before sunrise. Helena quickly gets dressed in a big jumper hoping it covered the bruises on her neck and a pair of shorts. She needed to go talk to billy. Helena quickly made her way downstairs and paused when she seen her mom and Lee both sitting on the couch with coffee. Her mom glances at her and smiles.

“Your up early.” She says.

“I need to go do something real quick.. but I’ll be back.” Helena says looking at her mom. Diane nods her head and looks back at her coffee. Lee’s eyes snap up to meet Helenas and he sends her a dark grin. She visibly tenses before turning on her heel and walking out the front door. She took a deal breath of ocean air and looked across the road at the beach. She would definitely miss this if nothing else. She started the short walk over to Billy’s house and thought about the last 5 weeks she spent with him. A blend of thoughts playing through her head like a movie preview. Her seeing him on the beach for the first time. Them playfully flirting that first night at dinner, Billy sneaking into her window and then cuddling for the first time.. Billy telling her about his dad, and her telling him about Sarah. Images of the carnival, and the different parties they went too. Images of them kissing on the beach and playing in the ocean. Then the night in the hotel.. before she knows it she’s standing outside the Hargrove house and she’s just staring. All the lights are still off is the first thing she notices. Helena contemplates knocking but doesn’t want to wake up his parents. She sneaks around the side of the house and lightly taps on Billy’s bedroom window. His room was on the bottom floor so it wasn’t as hard to sneak in and out of like her house. She hears no movement so she knocks again this time hearing the soft thumping of his feet as he makes his way to the window. His face appears and he looks at her confused. He rubs his eyes and just stares at her for a moment before opening the window and motioning for her to come in. 

“Are you okay?” He says groggily trying time wipe the sleep from his eyes. Helena just stares at him a minute before she starts crying. Billy tenses up and slowly wraps his arms around her. He had no idea what was going on. “Hey..babe what’s going on?” He asks softly. Helena just keeps crying into his neck saying nothing. Billy slowly walks her back to his bed and sits them both down on the edge of it. “Talk to me.” He says rubbing her lower back.

“Last night.. after you left.. well umm” she try’s to say between gasps and sobs. Billy frowns.

“Darlin your not making any sense.” He says sweetly. “Take a deep breath and try again.” Helena takes a deep breath before lifting her head to look up at him. 

“Lee attacked me..” she whispers. Billy’s eyes furrow.

“What do you mean?” She hides her face in his shoulder.

“He tried to.. rape me.” She finally cries out. Billy clenches his fist. So tightly his knuckles actually go numb.

“I’ll fucking kill him.” Billy murmers standing up. Helena grabs his arm tightly. 

“No billy no, please. Just hold me awhile. Please.” She’s crying hard at this point. “It’ll only make things worse.” She whispers. Billy wraps his arms tightly around her and pulls her into his chest.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” He soothes. “I’m not going to let him hurt you.” 

“He said if I tell anyone he’ll hurt you.” Billy stares at her hard for a minute before shaking his head.

“He can’t hurt me.” Billy says seriously. 

~~Later~~ 

Helena spent the majority of the morning curled up in Billy’s arms on his bed. Listening to foreigner on his record player and talking about life. She told him that her dad would be getting her a flight home in the next day or two and how she was terrified of waiting that long. Billy told her that she should just stay at his house with him until her dad can fly her home but they both knew that wasn’t really possible. Neil would never allow that. Billy kissed her fingertips before speaking. “Do you think I’ll ever see you again?” Billy asks. Helena glances at him but doesn’t reply. She loved moments like this with billy. When he let down his hard guy exterior and was more of a lover than a fighter. 

“I hope so.” She whispers. “I’ve never met anyone like you before Billy Hargrove.” She says kissing his cheek. Billy blushes and looks up at his wall. His Metallica poster she won was hanging directly above his bed. 

“Do you still have the bear I got you?” He asks suddenly. She perks an eyebrow and nods.

“Oh you mean Baxter? Of course I do.” She says with a giggle. 

“Baxter huh?” He asks with a laugh. She nods her head before burrying it in his chest. “Seriously tho.. I don’t want you alone in that house with him.” Billy mumbles playing with her fingers. “If your dad doesn’t get you a flight out until tomorrow then we will stay out tonight. Or I can get us another hotel room.” He says seriously. “Fuck I’ll even stay the night there with you if I have to.” 

“You know you can’t. Your dad will lose his shit on you. I don’t want you hurt because of me.” She says honestly. “Your to important to me.” Tears start to spring to her eyes and she quickly try’s to wipe them away before he sees. 

“Hey princess don’t cry.. not over me. I’m not worth those tears.” Billy says closing his eyes. 

“That’s where your wrong. Your such an amazing human Billy. And your dad treats you like garbage. I hate that you don’t think your worthy of love or feelings because you are. Just as much as anyone else.” She says leaning up and kissing billy softly. Billy starts to feel uncomfortable with all the feelings and sits up with a cocky smile.

“I have an idea!” He says suddenly. Helena cocks her eyebrow. “Let’s do something crazy.” 

“Like what?” She asks intrigued. 

“How do you feel about needles?” He asks. She gives him a strange look and shrugs her shoulders.

“I don’t know? I mean I hate shots.” Billy laughs and shakes his head.

“No I mean tattoos.” She smiles.

“Let’s do it!”

~~later~~

Billy ended up getting a tattoo on his shoulder. A skull smoking a cigarette. Helena giggled at this but also agreed that it fit him perfectly. She on the other hand bitched out and ended up getting her lip pierced on the left side. Billy found this insanely sexy and they ended up making out outside the tattoo parlor against the wall. “You can keep my shirt by the way.” Billy says kissing below her ear. “It looks better on you anyways.” She giggles.

“But isn’t that your favorite shirt?” She askes. Billy shrugs his shoulders 

“At least I know you’ll remember me that way.” He says leaning back. “Let’s head back.” Billy grabs her hand and pulls her towards his camero. 

“And what will you have to remember me?” She asks as they climb into the car. Billy’s eyes turn dark and he shrugs his shoulders. 

“I’ve got something.” He says as he starts the car. Helena blushes at his expression and raises her eyebrow In question. “You really wanna know?” Billy asks with a cheeky grin. She nods her head in agreement. “I took your virgin panties as a souvenir.” He says with a laugh. 

“That’s where they are?” She asks laughing shyly. Billy laughs and nods his head. A big shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah I took em while you were in the bathroom.” He says laughing. “And no you can’t have them back.” She rolls her eyes playfully but says nothing.   
The closer they got to her moms house the quieter they got. Billy finally pulls up on her road and turns down their music. “I’m going to miss you, you know.” He says finally as he pulls into the driveway. Helena feels like she’s gunna cry. 

“I’m going to miss you.” She says leaning over and lightly pressing her lips to his. They had a great last day together. Suddenly the front door opens and a frantic looking Diane is standing there hands on her hips.

“Helena Hopper! Where have you been? Your dad called this morning and he booked your return flight earlier. Your flights tonight at eight.” She says from the doorway. Helena visibly relaxes. She wouldn’t have to spend another night in the house with Lee and she was thankful. But that also means that this would be the last time she would ever see billy. She knew he wouldn’t call and she also knew he wouldn’t wait forever. This was just a small summer fling and it was beautiful. Diane stands there for a moment before nodding her head. “Go ahead and tell Billy bye and then come Inside please.” She says before turning and walking away.

Billy smiles at her. And grabs her hand bringing it up and kissing her knuckles. “Thank you.” She says softly. Billy grins.

“Don’t thank me darling. I should be the one thanking you. Now go in there tell your mom goodbye and go home to your dad. Buttt maybe stay away from Timmy or whatever his name is.”

“Tommy.” She says with a laugh. Billy grins.

“Yeah him. He sounds like an ass.. you could definitely do better.” He says kissing her cheek. She smiles and kisses him gently on the lips. 

“Goodbye William.” She says with a cheeky grin. Billy groans and throws his head back. 

“Bye beautiful.” He says as she closes the door. They both wave at each other as she goes into her house.


	10. Sweet Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena goes back home to see her dad. Jim Hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

🎼 She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine🎼

Jim Hopper was waiting at the airport for his sixteen year old daughter. The past twelve hours had been hell for him. What he really wanted to do was get in his police cruiser and drive all the way to California and beat the living shit out of Lee Davidson. Jim rubbed his face in annoyance as he once again thought about what his babygirl had to go through. If he ever seen Lee he would kill him. Shit Diane was lucky he wasn’t calling the cops and reporting her for neglect. She could thank Joyce Byers for that. When he called her earlier this morning she talked him down. She was his best friend and always happy to help him when he needed it. An announcement that her flight had arrive sounded over the small intercom and he released the breath he’d been holding. He could protect her here, and he wouldn’t ever let anything like that happen to her again. 

It only took a handful of minutes before he spotted her walking down the lobby. She dropped her bags and took off at a sprint before jumping into her dads arms. Tears were running down her face and Jim was whispering how much he loved her and how she was safe now. 

“So I’ve got to admit, I like the new look.” Jim says on the drive home. Helena smiles.

“Thanks dad. Mom wasn’t to happy about it.” She says while looking down pulling on a thread on her jeans.

“Yeah well I don’t really care what your mom wants at this point. She lost that right when she married that piece of shit.” Jim spits out angrily. He takes a deep breath before bringing up his next point. “So I Uh found something a few weeks ago.. it’s out at grandpas cabin.” 

“Well what did you find?” She asks tugging on her sweatshirt. She was mildly self conscious now that her neck was covered in bruises in the shape of Lee’s hand. Her dad noticed and frowned. 

“Does it hurt?” He asks. She shakes her head no and he sighs. “I can’t really talk about what I found.. you’ll understand why when we get there.” He says.

“That’s mighty cryptic of you.” She says with a laugh. He grins and nods his head before leaning down and turning up the music slightly. The two of them falling into a comfortable silence as they dance along to the beat. Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac. As Helena listens to Stevie nicks mystic voice she daydreams about Billy, wondering what he was doing.

It was nightfall by the time they arrived at grandpas cabin in the woods. Her dad patted her knee and paused. “Now I don’t want you to get upset.” He says with a nervous smile. She instantly feels nervous. “And I need you to promise to listen to me before you say anything.” He pauses for a moment looking at the cabin. “I found eleven.” He says. Helena gasps and immediately goes to open her door when Jim presses the automatic door lock on his door. She frowns and looks at him.

“That’s great isn’t it?” She asks confused. He nods his head slowly.

“Yes, but she’s not safe.. you remember how the lab acted last year.. and I’m trying to keep her safe here. No one knows she’s alive let alone here. “ he says slowly. “And we have to keep it that way, until it’s safe.”

“What about The kids? And Mike? “ she asks still confused. He shakes his head no.

“It’s too dangerous. But she’s so excited to see you. she’s been talking about you all summer.”

“She’s been here all summer?” She asks. Her dad nods and starts to fidget with the scrunchy on his wrist. Sarah’s scrunchy. He only did that when he was nervous.

“Your not mad at me are you?” He asks softly.

“Mad, why would i be mad?” She asks him calmly. 

“Because I took her in. I know after Sarah it’s just been the two of us, but I didn’t know what else to do.. and she’s such a great kid.” He says nervously. Helena immediately shakes her head to stop him.

“Dad, I’m not upset at all. I love eleven. I’m happy shes alive and I’m happy you found her. Your a great dad and three more than enough of you to go around.” He dad playfully glares.

“Is that a fat joke?” He asks wiggling his mustache. Helena giggles and shakes her head no. “We’ll do you wanna go in and see her now? She’s expecting you.” He says pressing the unlock. She quickly nods her head and yanks open the passenger door. Hopper walks over and grabs onto her arm to help steady her in the dark. “Follow my carefully. We have boobytraps set, just incase someone we’re to come looking for her.” He says. That was smart. He always thought ahead. That was the cop in him. He pointed out the trio wire around the perimeter before leading her up into the porch. He sent her a side ways smile before knocking in a pattern. The door opened slowly and hopper stepped inside. “we’re back!” He calls out. The bedroom door swings open and there she is. Her hair has started to grow in and it’s cute little brown curls. It reminded her of Billy’s curls in a way. Eleven stares at her for a moment before running across the room and wrapping her small arms around Helenas hips. 

“Home.” She says. Jim smiles from behind them. Happy for eleven to finally be reunited with one of her friends, and thankful that Helena was home safe and sound. 

“Home.” Hopper confirms..


End file.
